Unspoken Truth
by NoirKatze
Summary: What happened if someone you dear the most suddenly disappear? Will you realize something that has long forgotten? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**UNSPOKEN TRUTH**

"MIKU!" teriak Kaito. Namun Miku tak juga muncul. Kaito sudah mencarinya seharian keliling kota, tapi hasilnya nihil. Setiap orang yang Ia tanya selalu menjawab tidak pernah mendengar tentang keberadaan Miku yang dicarinya. Kaito pun terduduk dibawah pohon Oak tempat mereka selalu bermain bersama saat mereka masih kecil.

"Miku… maafkan aku…"

…BEBERAPA HARI SEBELUMNYA…

Dari kamar 202 asrama SMA Gloucestershire mengalun lagu Aino Minako. Ketenangan kamar itu terganggu kala seorang gadis manis menerobos masuk.

"Hoy Kaito, sampai kapan kau mau terus tidur?" ucap Miku sambil menarik selimut yang masih menggulung tubuh Kaito.

"Huh? Uuh… sebentar lagi, Miku… sampai lagunya selesai…" ucap Kaito dengan nada malas. Ia pun langsung menarik kembali selimutnya dari tangan Miku.

Kesal, Miku pun melempar jam weker ke dalam selimut Kaito.

"Eh…? HAH? SUDAH SETELAT INI?" Kaito pun langsung melompat keluar dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan ganti baju, Ia pun langsung menyambar sepatunya dikolong tempat tidur. Miku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya yang selalu jadi pahlawan kesiangan.

"Ah… kenapa lagunya tidak selesai – selesai?" ucap Kaito kesal. Miku mendengus, Ia pun menunjuk ke arah tape milik Kaito.

"Kau mengaktifkan mode repeat, bodoh..." ucap Miku seraya mematikan tape milik Kaito.

"Eh? Ah iya ya, aku lupa ahahaha…" selesai memakai sepatu, Kaito dan Miku pun langsung berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Gara – gara kau, aku jadi ikutan telat!" gerutu Miku sambil mengganti sepatunya.

"Hey! Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk membangunkanku!" ucap Kaito. Wajah Miku sedikit memerah. Sebelum Kaito sempat melihat, Miku langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat ke kelas sebelum Pak Kiyoteru datang! Aku tidak mau dihukum berdiri di koridor!" Miku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kaito.

"HOY! MIKU! TUNGGU AKU!" Kaito pun langsung berlari menyusul Miku yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Dikelas, Miku dan Kaito sama – sama duduk dibarisan paling belakang. Miku duduk tepat dibawah jendela, sedangkan Kaito duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Kaito dan Miku sebenarnya merupakan teman dari kecil. Mereka terpisah saat keluarga Kaito harus pindah ke Sapporo. Tapi mereka senang bisa satu sekolah lagi ditempat mereka dibesarkan saat SMA. Bahkan mereka jadi teman seasrama.

"Anak – anak, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, bapak ingin mengenalkan seorang teman baru untuk kalian. Silahkan masuk, Luka.." ucap Pak Kiyoteru. Pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis cantik ke dalam kelas itu.

"Selamat siang semuanya, namaku Luka Megurine salam kenal ya…" ucapnya.

"Nah, Luka hanya akan tinggal bersama kita selama 5 hari karena keadaan orangtuanya. Karena itu berteman baiklah dengan Luka selama 5 hari itu…" Pak Kiyoteru pun menjelaskan.

"Semua, mohon bantuannya ya…" Luka pun membungkuk dan tersenyum. Semuanya kembali berdecak kagum.

"Luka, duduklah disebelah Shinohara. Yak, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku cetak kalian halaman 39, kita lanjutkan yang kemarin!" seusai pak Kiyoteru berbicara, semua anak sekelas serentak mengeluarkan buku.

Tidak seperti teman – teman sekelasnya yang lain, Miku tidak merasa kagum atau terpukau dengan kehadiran Luka. Tapi Kaito sebaliknya. Wajahnya memerah tiap Ia melihat Luka. Miku yang melihatnya merasa kaget karena sejak mengenal Kaito, Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Kaito yang tersipu seperti itu.

Tak lama, bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Kaito, masih dengan wajah tersipunya, memandang Luka sampai Luka keluar kelas.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?" tanya Miku dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Tidak! Hahahahaha… kau ini ada – ada saja! Ahahahahahahahaha…" ucap Kaito panik.

"Hou… tidak ya?" Miku tersenyum jahil. Merasa terpojok, Kaito pun mengaku juga.

"Ah… aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Miku!" Kaito pun tertawa kecil.

"Sudah terlihat jelas tahu dari ekspresi wajahmu saat memandangnya. Kau saja bodoh…" ucap Miku tanpa menoleh Kaito.

"Bodoh katamu? Wey, sudah berapa kali kau mengataiku bodoh hari ini?" ucap Kaito.

"Kau memang bodoh kan? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kenapa Ia dikatai bodoh…" Miku pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh tahu!" jawaban Kaito menghentikan langkah kaki Miku. Miku pun menoleh.

"Hoo… Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengataimu bodoh lagi…" ucap Miku. Kaito pun tersenyum. Miku pun kembali bicara.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat…"

"Apa itu? Katakan saja~!" tantang Kaito. Senyum jahil kembali tersungging diwajah Miku.

"Dalam waktu 5 hari kau harus menyatakan cintamu pada Megurine-san tanpa bantuan siapapun!" ucapan Miku langsung menerbangkan senyum Kaito ke awan. Miku pun meninggalkan Kaito yang terpaku diruang kelas sendirian.

"Sampai ketemu di asrama, bodoh…" sambil tersenyum Miku pun berlalu.

"Baiklaaaaaah~! Aku akan menyanggupi syaratmu itu Miku!" Kaito pun berlari menyusul Miku.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNSPOKEN TRUTH**

Keesokan harinya, Miku dan Gakupo, sahabat dari kecil Miku dan juga teman baru Luka, mengajak Kaito dan Luka untuk berenang dan pergi ke Taman Ria bersama. Kebetulan hari itu hari Sabtu, dan mereka banyak waktu luang.

"Hai! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" teriak Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua teman sekelasnya itu. Dari semua, dia yang datang paling terlambat. Tanpa membuang – buang waktu lagi mereka pun langsung berangkat.

Saat melihat Gakupo menggandeng tangan Miku, ada suatu perasaan aneh muncul dalam benak Kaito. Tepatnya secuil perasaan marah dan kesal.

"Ayo, kita berangkat juga, Kaito-kun…" ucapan Luka membuyarkan pikiran Kaito.

"Ah, iya iya~" Kaito pun berjalan bersama Luka. Seusai berenang, mereka pun menghabiskan sisa hari itu di Taman Ria. Hari sudah semakin sore, Luka dan Kaito pun semakin akrab.

"Miku, sebelum pulang, ayo kita naik bianglala!" ajak Gakupo.

"Ah, ayo… Kaito—" ucapan Miku terhenti ketika melihat Kaito dan Luka yang begitu akrab.

"Ah, ya? Aku… disini saja menemani Luka. Ia tidak ingin naik…" ucap Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan Gakupo. Kaito pun memandang mereka miris. Tapi Ia sembunyikan ekspresi itu kala Luka mengajaknya bicara. Di biang lala…

"Miku…?" panggil Gakupo. Miku yang termenung pun langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" jawab Miku. Gakupo hanya diam memandangnya. Tatapannya sedih.

"Gakupo…? Ada apa…?" tanya Miku lembut.

"Maafkan aku… Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu menemaniku hari ini…" ucap Gakupo sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanya Miku heran.

"Kau… menyukai… Kaito kan…?" Gakupo menatap Miku lekat – lekat. Miku tercengang, bagaimana Gakupo bisa tahu? Hanya Miku seorang yang mengetahui hal itu. Miku terdiam. Matanya menerawang jauh keluar bianglala itu.

"Benar kan…?" tanya Gakupo lagi dengan suara pelan. Miku mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya hati Miku sangat sakit melihat mereka berdua. Tapi Ia tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kaito. Miku pun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, niisan…" ucap Miku lirih tanpa menoleh. Ia terus memandang keluar.

"Kau tidak harus menahan dirimu lagi didepanku, Miku… Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja…" ucap Gakupo sambil membelai kepala Miku. Miku hanya diam. Ia menangis sejadinya dipelukan Gakupo. Sejak kecil, Gakupo memang sudah seperti malaikat penjaganya. Miku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Gakupo hari itu. Perpisahannya dengan Gakupo sewaktu kecil dipanti asuhan mempertemukannya dengan Kaito.

Sesampainya diasrama, Miku langsung mandi, sedangkan Kaito duduk di ruang tamu dan terus tersenyum memikirkan hari itu. Ia tidak percaya bisa menjadi seakrab itu dengan Luka dihari pertama. Selesai mandi, Miku yang melihat Kaito pun langsung melemparkan handuk.

"Kamar mandi sudah kosong tuh, mandi sana.." ucap Miku.

"Ahahaha~ Oke, oke~!" ucap Kaito sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia pun terus bersiul – siul menyanyikan lagu C'Est La Vie milik Aino Minako, idolanya.

"Kaito…" panggil Miku dari luar kamar mandi.

"Ya?" jawab Kaito.

"Apa… yang kau sukai dari Luka?" tanya Miku iseng.

"Wajahnya! Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Aino Minako! Ahahaha~ Aku... sangat menyukainya!" seru Kaito dari dalam kamar mandi. Nadanya terdengar sangat senang. Miku pun menunduk. Ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Tubuh dan mentalnya terkuras habis hari ini. Ia pun tertidur.

"Hei Miku! Minggu besok temani aku pergi ke kota ya! Ada yang ingin aku… Eh?" Kaito pun berhenti bicara saat sosok yang diajaknya bicara sudah tidak ada. Ia pun menuju ke kamar Miku dan melihat Miku sudah tertidur lelap. Ia jadi malu bicara sendiri.

"Ahahaha… bodohnya aku!" ucap Kaito.

"Selamat malam, Miku~" Kaito pun menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Miku. Ia pu kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan kemudian tidur.

"Miku-chaan~! Ayo banguun~!" ucap Kaito. Ia ingin Miku menemaninya untuk jalan – jalan keliling kota bersama Luka. Ia pun menarik selimut Miku.

"Huh? Heumm… berisik ah, ini Minggu tahu! Aku mau istirahat…!" ucap Miku malas.

"Hah? Ayolaaaah, bangun~! Hari Minggu itu waktunya jalan – jalan! Ayo banguuuun~!" Kaito menarik – narik lengan Miku. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Miku pun bangun. Ia meraba – raba meja mencari kacamatanya. Tapi tak sengaja Ia menjatuhkan nya ke lantai. Sambil terus mencari, Miku memanggil Kaito.

"Kaito… Bisa tolong kau ambilkan kacamataku? Dimana dia?" ucap Miku sambil mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Ya?" dan PRAKK! Saat Kaito menoleh, Ia tidak sengaja menginjak kacamata Miku sampai terbelah dua.

"Ah… kau menghancurkan kacamataku… lagi…" ucap Miku pelan.

"GAAAH! MAAFKAN AKUU!" Kaito pun langsung mengambil sisa kacamata Miku dan langsung membungkusnya dengan kain.

"Aku ganti ya? Ya?" ucap Kaito panik. Miku pun mengambil sisa kacamatanya dari Kaito.

"Tidak usah. Aku tahu dompetmu sedang tipis, lagipula kalau kau menggunakan uangmu untuk membetulkan kacamataku, kau tidak bisa membeli apa – apa untuk Luka" ucap Miku datar.

"Ah… Aku…" belum sempat Kaito selesai bicara, Luka menelponnya.

"Maaf Miku, aku harus pergi… Maafkan aku karena merusak kacamatamu!" Kaito pun langsung berlalu. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memperhatikan kacamatanya. Ia banting lagi tubuhnya ke kasur dan kembali tidur.

"Dasar Kaito… Mengganggu tidurku saja… Mau kencan jangan ajak aku! Bodoh…" ucap Miku sebelum Ia benar – benar tertidur.

"Miku-chan~ Miku-chan~ Ayo banguun~!" sayup – sayup terdengar lagi suara Kaito ditelinga Miku.

"_ah, berisik…_" pikir Miku. Ia pun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal supaya suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Sraaakk! Kaito menarik lagi selimut Miku. Rupanya hari sudah sore saat Miku bangun. Itu pun dengan terpaksa.

"Apa sih? Kau ini mengganggu sekali dari pagi!" bentak Miku. Tapi Kaito tidak menggubrisnya dan malah tersenyum.

"Aku ada kejutan untukmu!" ucap Kaito. Miku pun mendongak. Menatap wajah Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Luka sekarang sudah jadian~! Yeeey~!" ucap Kaito setengah berteriak. Ia sangat senang. Miku, dengan wajah datar, berusaha menyembunyikan hatinya yang hancur.

"O-oh… Selamat ya…" ucap Miku pelan. Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Ia kemudian ganti baju dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Lho? Miku? Mau kemana?" tanya Kaito ketika melihat Miku sudah rapi dan sepertinya hendak pergi..

"Aku mau pergi bertemu Gakupo…" jawab Miku sambil mengenakan sepatu. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menoleh pada Kaito.

"Oh… Ah ya, Miku~! Kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan Gakupo~?" tanya Kaito iseng. Tiba – tiba saja Miku terdiam dan menghentikan semua gerakannya. Mereka pun terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa sadar Miku mengepalkan tangannya.

"M-Miku…?" Kaito bertanya pelan, takut apa yang Ia katakan tadi menyinggung Miku.

"Iya…, kau benar juga. Hahahaha… Aku akan mengatakan padanya hari ini. Doakan aku ya. Ittekimasu…" Miku, dengan senyum mirisnya, melangkah keluar. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Miku langsung berlari.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNSPOKEN TRUTH**

Ya Tuhan... Lupa nulis disclaimer di 2 chapter pertama... =A=""

Tulis sekarang deh, nyehehe... Lanjut~!

Disclaimer : VOCALOID never belong to me. They belong to YAMAHA~ *kalo punya aye mah yang ada ntar rancu XDD*

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Miku menggedor pintu rumah Gakupo. Tak lama, Gakupo pun membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Miku? Ada apa…?" ucap Gakupo saat melihat adik angkatnya. Miku tidak bisa berbicara, napasnya tersenggal – senggal karena berlari. Gakupo pun menyuruh Miku masuk.

"Ini… minum dulu…" Gakupo memberikan segelas susu hangat pada Miku.

"Selama ini aku mengatai Kaito bodoh… Tapi ternyata yang paling bodoh itu aku ya, Gaku-nii…?" ucap Miku sambil mengatur napasnya. Gakupo pun merangkul Miku.

"Oh… sudahlah… Biarkan Kaito. Lagipula selama ini kau sudah bersamanya kan…? Biarkan dia merasa bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya…" bisik Gakupo lembut. Miku mengangguk pelan. Ia pun tertidur disofa karena kecapekan.

"Miku…" ucap Gakupo. Miku pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ayo bangun, sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Kau harus kembali ke asrama sebelum Pak Beouf mengunci gerbangnya…" Gakupo membelai lembut kepala Miku.

"Ah iya…Kau benar…" Miku pun mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Niisan… boleh aku minta tolong…? Satu hal saja…" ucap Miku sebelum keluar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tolong berbohong dan katakan pada Kaito bahwa kita jadian… terima kasih…" Miku pun berlalu meninggalkan Gakupo dipintu rumahnya.

"Tentu adikku, apapun kulakukan untukmu~" ucap Gakupo pelan. Ia pun tersenyum sedih melihat punggung adiknya.

Sesampainya dirumah, suasananya menjadi sedikit tegang. Miku hanya diam saja, begitu pula dengan Kaito yang fokus pada nintendonya. Tidak biasanya Kaito yang cerewet kini diam seribu bahasa. Tapi akhirnya, Miku buka mulut.

"Oh ya…Gakupo… menerimaku, terima kasih ya sarannya. Kau benar juga. Aku bodoh tidak menyadarinya dari awal…" ucap Miku datar. Miku pun tersenyum.

"Ah iya, sama – sama… Selamat juga ya untukmu…" ucap Kaito sambil terus memperhatikan nintendonya. Kaito masih tidak berani menatap Miku.

Setelah menaruh jaketnya, Miku langsung pergi ke kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan memakai selimut.

"Oyasumi…" ucapnya pada Kaito sebelum pergi ke kamar.

"A-ah… oyasumi…" jawab Kaito pelan. Padahal Kaito ingin membicarakan soal kacamata Miku yang Ia rusak. Besok sudah hari Senin, bagaimana Miku bisa belajar jika Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas ke papan tulis…?

Pagi – pagi sekali, tidak biasanya Kaito bangun lebih dulu dari Miku. Ia pun segera cuci muka dan ganti baju. Kemudian Ia membangunkan Miku.

"Hey, Miku~ Ayo bangun! Sudah siang nih! Kau bisa terlambat!" ucap Kaito. Tapi Miku tidak kunjung bangun.

"Kutinggal ya?" Kaito berusaha menggertak Miku agar Ia bangun. Tetapi tidak ada perubahan. Akhirnya, Kaito pun berangkat duluan.

"Masih pagi… Miku tidak akan telat jika Ia bangun 15 menit lagi…" pikir Kaito. Ia ingin segera menemui Luka. Tak lama Ia sampai dikelas dan mengobrol dengan Luka, Miku datang dengan napas tersengal – sengal.

"Ah, Miku! Maaf ya aku tidak membangunkanmu! Aku…" Kaito menghentikan kata – katanya saat Miku hanya melewati dirinya. Bahkan tidak menyapanya. Kaito hanya menatap Miku. Diam.

"Neru, boleh aku duduk didepan? Kacamataku rusak dan aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ke depan dari barisan belakang…" pinta Miku.

"Ah ya, tentu saja…" ucap Neru. Ia pun pindah ke barisan paling belakang dan duduk disamping Kaito.

Kaito merasa tidak enak pada Miku. Setiap pagi, Miku selalu menunggunya sampai Ia bangun, sedangkan Ia? Padahal baru kali ini Miku terlambat bangun. Istirahat, rencananya Kaito akan meminta maaf pada Miku. Tapi ternyata Miku langsung pergi ke kantin saat Kaito hendak menghampirinya.

Akhirnya, Kaito baru bisa menyapa dan berbicara langsung pada Miku saat jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Miku…" panggil Kaito saat menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Miku terus menulis. Ia tidak menoleh pada Kaito. Kaito pun duduk dikursi tepat dihadapan Miku.

"Miku…" panggilnya lagi. Akhirnya Miku menatap Kaito. Tanpa bicara, seakan tatapan Miku mewakilinya mengatakan 'katakan apa yang mau kau katakan'.

"Aku… minta maaf untuk kacamatamu, aku juga minta maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu tadi pagi! Maafkan aku!" ucap Kaito sambil membungkuk. Miku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kaito…" Kaito langsung mendongak mendengar Miku memanggil dirinya.

"Ya?" mata Kaito berbinar. Berharap Miku mau memaafkannya.

"Kau menghalangi papan tulis. Bisa geser sedikit?" ucap Miku. Kaito tidak jadi semangat. Ia duduk lagi dikursi depan Miku. Semakin menghalangi pandangan Miku pada papan tulis.

"Kaito-kun" ucap Miku kesal. Nada bicaranya menjadi tegas dan terdengar marah.

"Aku minta baik – baik. Tolong, jangan halangi pandanganku. Aku sedang menulis." ucap Miku sambil menatap Kaito tajam.

"Ayolah… Aku minta maaf…" ucap Kaito sambil berdiri. Miku hanya diam. Ia ambil bukunya dan pindah ke meja sebelah. Kebetulan jam pulang sudah lewat daritadi. Jadi hanya ada mereka berdua dikelas. Kaito kembali menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Miku. Miku jadi semakin kesal dengan Kaito.

"Miku… Maafkan aku…" ucap Kaito. Miku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam mata Kaito.

"Kau tahu, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan saja aku disini sendirian dan pergi dengan kekasih barumu itu? Kau hanya buang – buang waktu disini!" ucap Miku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Raut wajah Kaito langsung berubah masam.

"Kenapa kau membawa – bawa Luka sih? Hey, aku kan hanya ingin minta maaf!" emosi Kaito jadi sedikit terpancing. Miku langsung menggebrak meja.

"Kalau kau kumaafkan kau akan pergi?" nada suara Miku meninggi. Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah kesal dengan sikap Miku. Tapi berusaha Ia tahan.

"Iya!" ucap Kaito tegas.

"Baiklah, kau sudah kumaafkan. Sekarang pergi dari sini!" nada suara Miku tetap tinggi. Ia menunjuk pintu keluar untuk Kaito. Kaito pun sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke meja Miku dan berlalu.

"Dengan senang HATI!" ucap Kaito kesal. Miku tidak menoleh padanya. Ia membereskan mejanya dan kembali menulis. Kaito keluar dan membanting pintu.

Miku terduduk kaku dibangkunya. Tangannya tidak kuat lagi menulis. Ia pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Ia sudah lelah terus sembunyi, tapi ada daya...?

Afterword :

Minna... SANKYUU RIPIU-NYAAH! *hug all* Saya akan terus menulis kisah ini... Let's answer everyone kindness :

ReiyKa : Nyuu sankyuu! Iya, memang Kaito itu bodoh... =_=" *ditabok Kaito* hehehe... Tenang saja! Tenang saja! Pasti akan di update! XDD

Nia Kagamine : Sankyuu ripiunya~ :D Iya, nih gimana sih Kaito? Buu... *ditabok Kaito part 2* keep reading! 8DD

Rii-san : Ho-oh ho-oh setuju~ saya juga pas ngetik emosi~ 8D *ditabok Kaito part 3* XDD Sankyuu ripiu-nya~ XDD Ok deh! Ditunggu ya! 8DD

Yuuki Arakawa07 : Uhoooh! Moshi – moshi Yuuki-san~! 8D Sankyuu ripiu-nya! That's keep me alive! XDD Ok deh, pasti di update~! XDD

Pschyoticsurgery aka Nak Peter : Makasiiiiiih~~ XDD Maaf ya alurnya masih rada ngaco, hehehehe... Peace bro... =w=b


	4. Chapter 4

**UNSPOKEN TRUTH**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID never belong to me. They belong to YAMAHA~ *kalo punya aye mah yang ada ntar rancu XDD*

BRAKK! Kaito membanting tasnya ke kasur. Ia sungguh tidak percaya Miku bisa jadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Kenapa sih Miku! Dasar…!" Kaito pun pergi mandi. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Selesai mandi, Ia langsung menelepon Luka. Saat sedang asyik bicara, Miku pulang. Wajahnya pucat. Kaito pun langsung memutuskan teleponnya. Ia berusaha terlihat sibuk dan mengambil nintendonya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan teleponnya? Aku mengganggu ya?" ucap Miku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Kaito. Miku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Kaito, meskipun kesal, khawatir melihat wajah Miku yang pucat.

Saat Miku sudah memakai selimutnya, Kaito pun mematikan lampunya. Hanya gelap dan diam mengisi ruangan itu. Miku tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang kosong. Begitu pula dengan Kaito.

Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti mereka karena pertengkaran tadi. Tapi keduanya sama – sama tidak mau mengalah dan minta maaf. Tak lama kemudian, Miku datang ke kamar Kaito dan angkat bicara.

"Kaito…" masih dalam selimutnya, Miku berkata.

"Maafkan aku…" Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja. Ia ingin bicara, namun hatinya masih kesal. Lama mereka terdiam, belum sempat Kaito bicara, Miku menyeletuk.

"Dasar egois…"

"Apa kau bilang?" Kaito pun terpancing juga emosinya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Miku.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" ucap Kaito kesal.

"E-G-O-I-S! Haruskah aku mengejanya untuk orang BODOH SEPERTIMU?" bentak Miku.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu, Miku! Sudah CUKUP! Kau ini kenapa sih? Tidak suka aku bersama dengan Lu-?" belum sempat Kaito selesai bicara sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipinya.

"Kau orang yang paling tidak punya perasaan yang pernah aku temui!" bentak Miku sambil menunjuk muka Kaito. Ia pun keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Kaito masih meringis kesakitan. Gusinya berdarah akibat tamparan tadi. Kepalanya pusing. Meskipun kesal, Kaito memutuskan untuk menyusul Miku karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Kaito bodoh…" ucap Miku lirih. Matanya basah. Entah karena tangannya atau hatinya yang terasa sakit.

"Miku, Kau dimana? AAARGH! Sial!" Kaito menendang kaleng didekatnya. Ia sungguh sangat kesal dengan Miku hari itu. Kaito sudah mencarinya kemana – mana tapi Ia tidak menemukan Miku. Ia pun duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar ditaman sekolah untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Saat Ia mendongak, Ia baru sadar kalo pohon itu adalah tempat dimana Ia dan Miku biasa bermain saat mereka masih kecil.

"Pohon Oak…" pikirnya. Kaito pun menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon itu dan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat semua yang pernah Ia lalui bersama Miku disana. Kaito tersenyum, amarahnya mereda dan tak lama kemudian Ia pun tertidur dan bermimpi.

"Kaito, ayo turun! Aku takut sendirian dibawah…" panggil Miku.

"Ahahaha~ Miku~! Ayo naik~!" ajak Kaito. Akhirnya Miku pun berusaha mencapai Kaito yang sudah berada didahan pohon Oak besar itu.

"Sini~!" ucap Kaito. Saat Miku hendak sampai, Kaito pun menarik tangan Miku supaya Miku bisa sampai ke tempatnya. Tapi tiba – tiba tangan Kaito terlepas dari genggaman Miku.

"KAITO!" jerit Miku. Tubuh mungil Miku terhempas keras ke tanah, dan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"MIKUUU!" Kaito berteriak dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia benar – benar kaget karena mimpi itu. Saat melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Kaito pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sampai dikamar, Ia langsung tidur karena capek, meskipun pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari mimpi itu…

"Kaito, terima kasih ya~! Kau sudah mau menemaniku berbelanja!" ucap Luka.

"_Anything for my girl~_" ucap Kaito. Mereka pun tertawa mendengarnya. Gedubrak! Tiba – tiba saja Luka terjatuh.

"Luka, kau tidak apa – apa?" Kaito pun membantu Luka berdiri.

"Ah, iya… tidak apa – apa… Rupanya minus kacamataku memang harus ditambah…" ucap Luka sambil membersihkan roknya.

"Matamu minus berapa?" tanya Kaito iseng.

"Sebenarnya sih… Sudah silinder 2… hehehe…" Luka pun tersenyum dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"_Sama seperti Miku…_" pikir Kaito.

Saat sedang berjalan – jalan, Luka meminta Kaito untuk mampir ke toko kacamata. Luka pun memilih kacamata yang sama persis dengan milik Miku yang Kaito patahkan pagi ini.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Luka saat Ia mengenakan kacamata itu.

"Bagus kok, bagus… hehehehe…" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. Luka pun membalas senyumnya. Kemudian Ia menaruh kembali kacamata itu.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau tidak jadi beli? Katamu minus lensanya harus ditambah?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak ah, aku ingin menabung dulu untuk membelinya. Walaupun aku sangat menginginkan kacamata berbingkai coklat itu… tapi sudahlah~ Aku masih bisa beli di sekitar rumah baruku nanti~ Ayo jalan lagi~!" ucap Luka sambil menggandeng lengan Kaito.

Setelah mengantar Luka sampai ke gerbang asrama putri, Kaito kembali ke kota. Ia pun membeli kacamata berbingkai coklat itu, sebagai hadiah perpisahan untuk Luka. Dan kemudian barulah Ia kembali ke asrama dan menemui Miku.

Setibanya di asrama, Ia melihat Miku menangis. Kaito bingung dan langsung bertanya pada Miku.

"Miku… ada apa?" saat hendak menyentuhnya, tiba – tiba saja Miku menghilang. Kaito pun tercengang kaget.

"MIKU…?"

Jam weker milik Kaito sudah berbunyi daritadi, tapi pemiliknya belum juga bangun. Saat mendengar handphonenya berbunyi, barulah Kaito bangun. Ia membaca pesan singkat dari Luka.

"_Pagi Kaito-kun~" _Kaito merasa sedikit kaget dengan pesan singkat itu. Tapi Ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 15.

"Miku! Apa dia dendam sekali padaku sampai – sampai Ia tidak membangunkanku hingga setelat ini?" Awas saja kalau kulihat dia dikelas nanti!" gerutu Kaito saat mengganti bajunya.

"SHION! Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat minggu ini!" seru pak Kiyoteru saat melihat Kaito masuk ke kelas.

"MAAF PAK!" balas Kaito. Setelah duduk, Kaito pun menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia heran. Miku, maupun mejanya, tidak ada ditempat.

"_Kemana Miku?_" pikir Kaito. Saat jam istirahat, Luka menghampiri meja Kaito.

"Hai Kaito~" ucap Luka.

"Hai…" Kaito Nampak tidak bersemangat. Ia masih heran, kemana Miku? dan Ia pun masih terus memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Ketika Ia melihat Miku menangis dan menghilang dihadapannya.

"Kaito… kau kenapa…?" tanya Luka cemas.

"Aku… Ah… Aku tidak apa – apa Luka. Aku hanya sedih mengingat kau akan pergi besok…" ucap Kaito. Ia lupa menanyakan Miku pada Luka. Ia pun ingat dengan kacamata berbingkai coklat yang ingin Ia berikan pada Luka.

"Oh ya, sepulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di stasiun ya, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi…" ucap Kaito lagi pada Luka.

"Ehm… baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh terlambat lagi ya…" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum. Saat Kaito hendak menanyakan Luka soal Miku, Luka sudah berlalu ke kantin.

"Shin, kau tahu kemana Miku?" tanya Kaito pada ketua kelas.

"Miku? Siapa Miku?" tanya Shin heran.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Shin! Miku! Teman seruangan ku! Dia selalu duduk disampingku! Disebelah jendela itu!" ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk pojok kosong tempat bangku Miku. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Hey, jangan berkhayal, teman. Kau selalu sendiri dibarisan paling belakang! Tidak ada yang pernah duduk dipojokan itu!" ucap Shin. Kaito menjadi semakin bingung.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin. Kubelikan kau minuman. Mungkin kau hanya sedikit stress karena Luka akan pergi…" ucap Shin sambil berdiri. Akhirnya Kaito pun mengikuti Shin ke kantin.

"Kemana Miku? Kenapa Shin tidak mengenal Miku? Aku harus menanyakannya pada Gakupo!" batin Kaito.

Sepulang sekolah, Kaito pun langsung berlari ke rumah Gakupo.

"Gakupo! Buka pintunya!" ucap Kaito. Tak lama, Gakupo pun membuka pintunya.

"Haduh, kamu ini berisik sekali sih, Kaito! Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Miku! Kemana Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Miku? Siapa Miku?" Gakupo keheranan melihat Kaito yang juga berwajah heran setelah Ia bertanya siapa Miku.

"MIKU! Kekasihmu! Masa kau tidak tahu?" ucap Kaito dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Hei, dengar ya Kaito! Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih bernama Miku! Siapa itu Miku? Aku tidak kenal!" Gakupo berusaha meyakinkan Kaito bahwa Ia memang tidak mengenal Miku dengan menegaskan nada suaranya.

Kaito masih kebingungan. Ia menjadi panik ketika Gakupo, orang terakhir yang akan di cari Miku, bahkan tidak mengenal Miku. Ketika Ia melihat jam, Kaito segera berlari meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih keheranan didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia harus memberikan hadiahnya pada Luka. Saat berlari, Ia menggenggam erat bungkusan kacamata berbingkai coklat yang rencananya ingin Ia berikan pada Luka sebelum Ia pergi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang memberatkan langkahnya... sesuatu... tentang Miku.

A-ara... Cacadow ya? Gomenasai! Lagi ga bisa konsen... TTATT Anyway, please R+F~! w (banyak mau... *digaplak*) Maaf ya saya jadi membuat Kaito tidak berperasaan dan berperikemanusiaan *digampar Kaito*

Jawab ripiu dulu deh~ :D

FallingtotheGround : Aleeee~~ Abaaaaang~! Makasih ripiunya~~! *peloktjipoks* XDD Hahahaha~ kaga tau nih dapetnya ide yang begini terus... Weh... berkat toto-chan, semua ini terwujud~ XDD

Kuroshiyu : Nyiaaah~! Sankyuu ripiu-nya~! Maafkan daku sekali lagi karena telah membuat Kaito setara dengan P**rick dari Sp***eb**... TtwTTa I will update sooner! XDD

Yuuki – nyan : Uwoooh... Sankyuu dah tetep merhatiin... QwQ Makasih banyak ripiunya ya~~ X3 Iya, entah mengapa Miku jadi OOC... Hontou ni gomenasai... m(QwQ)m


	5. Chapter 5

**UNSPOKEN TRUTH**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID never belong to me. They belong to YAMAHA~ *kalo punya aye mah yang ada ntar rancu XDD*

Sesampainya distasiun kereta, Luka sudah menunggu Kaito di loket. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito.

"Luka! Maaf aku terlambat!" ucap Kaito sambil berlari ke arah Luka.

"Tidak apa – apa… Ayo, berangkat! Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Luka.

"Ke Taman Ria. Tidak apa – apa kan?" ajak Kaito. Napasnya masih tersengal – sengal karena berlari.

"Iya, tidak apa – apa~ Ayo kita pergi!" Luka pun menggandeng tangan Kaito dan membeli tiket. Seperti hari ketika Kaito pergi berempat bersama Miku dan Gakupo, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja menikmati taman ria. Saat hendak pulang, Kaito melihat bianglala itu dan kemudian teringat lagi pada Miku.

"Luka, waktu kita pergi bersama… Eh, uhm… maksudku, waktu itu, kita tidak sempat naik bianglala… Kau…mau naik bersamaku?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu~" ucap Luka senang. Mereka pun kemudian menaiki bianglala itu.

"Luka… Aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" ucap Kaito.

"Apa itu?" Luka pun bertanya sambil membenahi tasnya. Raut wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Apa… kau tahu Miku dimana…?" tanya Kaito. Raut wajah Luka sedikit meredup.

"O-oh… Miku… Siapa Miku?" tanya Luka heran.

"_sudah kuduga…_" pikir Kaito.

"Ah, lupakan saja…" ucap Kaito. Dalam kantongnya, Ia menggenggam erat kacamata berbingkai coklat yang hendak Ia berikan pada Luka. Entah kenapa,hatinya berat untuk memberikan kacamata itu pada Luka. Ia ingin memberikannya pada orang lain. Ia ingin memberikan kacamata itu… pada Miku.

"Satu hal lagi…" ucap Kaito sebelum bianglala itu berhenti berputar.

"Aku… Ah… maafkan aku Luka… Aku…" Luka tidak menoleh saat Kaito berusaha mengatakan tujuannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan…" ucap Luka tiba – tiba. Kaito pun terkejut.

"Eh? B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Sikapmu itu sudah terbaca jelas, tahu…" Luka pun tertawa kecil. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kaito yang keheranan.

"Jadi… kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan?" tanya Kaito berusaha meyakinkan. Luka mengangguk. Senyumnya tak juga hilang.

"Katakan setelah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku~" ucap Luka sambil terus memandang wajah Kaito dengan tatapan lembut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito. Tiba – tiba saja Luka menciumnya. Kaito terkesiap. Ia sangat kaget dengan Luka.

"Hanya itu… Terima kasih ya Kaito, kau sudah mau menemaniku selama aku disini. Aku benar – benar punya kenangan manis~ Walaupun hanya sebentar, kuharap kau masih mau jadi temanku setelah aku pindah nanti…" Luka tersenyum. Menurut Kaito, itu adalah senyum Luka yang paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Sekarang, aku sudah siap mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan…" ucap Luka lagi. Kaito masih terkejut dengan tindakan Luka. Ia masih terpaku.

Luka pun tertawa lagi. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala Kaito dengan lembut dan menjetikkan jarinya didepan mata Kaito.

"Hey, kau masih sadar kan? Masih hidup kan?" tanya Luka jahil. Kaito pun lalu ikut tertawa. Mereka pun segera turun saat bianglala itu berhenti.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya Luka…" ucap Kaito. Luka tersenyum. Ia terlihat lega.

"Tidak usah minta maaf~ terima kasih banyak ya Kaito… Atas semua kenang – kenangan darimu…" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Luka pun berlalu menaiki kereta yang menuju daerah rumahnya.

"Sekarang saatnya mencari Miku!" pikir Kaito. Ia pun langsung berlari, mencoba mencari Miku ke setiap tempat yang pernah mereka datangi. Terus dan terus mencari, Kaito pun akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana pohon Oak tua tempat mereka selalu bermain saat kecil. Tapi pohon Oak itu tidak ada…

DI BIANG LALA…

"Sepertinya… aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita… maafkan aku!" Kaito pun membungkuk. Luka pun tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga… Kau… pasti menyukai Miku itu kan?" pertanyaan Luka membuat Kaito terkejut lagi.

"Aku…menyukai Miku…?" bisiknya.

"Iya kan?" Luka masih tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukai Miku…?" tanya Kaito balik.

"Mudah saja… kudengar seharian ini kau terus mencari seseorang yang bernama Miku itu. Ditambah lagi, caramu memanggil namanya… seperti memanggil seorang kekasih… Dia pasti sangat berarti untukmu, kan?" Luka kembali tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Kaito. Ia masih menunduk sedih. Luka pun mengelus wajah Kaito. Ia mengangkat dagu Kaito dan menatap matanya. Luka masih tersenyum.

"Tersenyumlah untukku…mau kan?" ucap Luka. Kaito pun tersenyum kecil.

"Nah… itu hadiah lagi darimu untukku… Ingat ya, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kehilangan senyum itu~" ucap Luka.

"Terima kasih ya, Luka…" Mengingat kejadian itu, Luka hanya bisa tersenyum saat memandang langit sore itu. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju asrama karena Ia tahu Ia tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya…

Kaito bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin satu –satunya hal yang tersisa tentang Miku hanyalah memori yang Ia punya? Seakan – akan Miku tidak pernah nyata. Bagaimana pun, Kaito sangat sedih jika Miku tidak ada.

Untuk Kaito, Miku merupakan orang satu – satunya yang bisa mengerti dan mentolerir kebodohan serta kecerobohannya. Miku jugalah yang selalu mengingatkan kesalahan – kesalahan yang diperbuat Kaito agar Kaito tidak mengulanginya lagi.

"Miku…maafkan aku…" ucap Kaito lirih. Ia terduduk ditempat dimana pohon Oak kenangan itu berdiri. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan ketanah. Perlahan – lahan bulir – bulir hangat jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kaito tidak menyangka Ia akan kehilangan Miku, sahabatnya, sekaligus cinta pertama yang telah dilupakannya. Tak lama, Kaito pun tertidur…

Saat terbangun, Kaito membersihkan tanah dari bajunya dan berjalan dengan lesu kembali ke asrama. Kemudian Ia melihat toko antik yang bernama "Lazy Moon" yang pernah Ia kunjungi bersama Miku. Sayangnya, saat pertama kali mengunjunginya, toko itu tutup.

"Hanya toko ini yang belum kudatangi…" batin Kaito. Saat hendak masuk, Ia melihat arloji berwarna keemasan di etalase toko. Ia ingat Miku pernah menginginkan jam itu. Setelah masuk, pemilik toko langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang~" ucapnya. Kaito sangat terkejut melihat pemilik toko itu. Ia… sangat mirip dengan Miku!

"Ada yang bisa kubantu~?" ucap pemilik toko itu. Kaito masih terkesiap dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah-uh… tidak…aku… hanya melihat lihat saja…" Kaito pun duduk dikursi dekat meja kasir. Ia masih menunduk dan merasa sedih saat mengingat Miku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh apa – apa, pangil saja ya~ aku sedang membereskan barang~" ucap pemilik toko itu. Kaito memperhatikan si pemilik toko.

"Ia benar – benar mirip dengan Miku…" pikir Kaito lagi. Jam antik di toko itu berdentang, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 15 menit. Kaito pun berdiri.

"Lho? Kau mau pulang?" tanya si pemilik toko.

"Yah… Aku… belum menentukan mau beli apa…" ucap Kaito.

"Besok pagi aku kesini lagi…" Kaito pun beranjak pergi. Belum sempat Ia menutup pintu, si pemilik toko berseru :

"Hati – hati ya dijalan~ langsung pulang, lho~! Sudah malam!"

"Ya!" Kaito pun melenggang pergi. Ia tersenyum, rasa rindunya akan Miku sedikit terobati. Mengingat Miku, Ia langsung belari kembali ke toko. Ia pun menggedor kaca toko itu.

"Hay, ada apa~? Kau tidak jadi pulang?" tanya si pemilik toko itu lagi. Sambil terengah – engah, Kaito pun bertanya.

"Siapa… siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Ah… namaku Gumi" jawab si pemilik toko kalem. Ia pun mengambil sekaleng kopi untuk Kaito. Tapi saat Ia hendak memberikannya, Kaito sudah berlari pulang.

"Wah… pelanggan yang aneh…" ucap Gumi sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Dijalan pulang, Kaito memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke toko itu besok. Ia masih penasaran dengan Gumi yang hampir seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Miku yang dicarinya.

"Kalo bukan karena waktu, aku sudah menanyakannya padamu, Gumi!" batin Kaito. Sesampainya di asrama, Ia baru menyadari bahwa kasur di kamar Miku rapi dan tidak berseprai, menandakan tidak pernah ada yang menempati tempat itu…


	6. Chapter 6

**UNSPOKEN TRUTH**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID never belong to me. They belong to YAMAHA~ *kalo punya aye mah yang ada ntar rancu XDD*

Kaito terduduk dan termenung melihat kasur kosong dihadapannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kacamata berbingkai coklat yang dibelinya dari kantong celananya. Tatapannya kosong. Saat menoleh, cahaya bulan memasuki kamar Kaito yang gelap.

Kaito ingat akan suatu kala ketika Ia dan Miku bermain bersama ditanah lapang yang luas. Yang kini telah menjelma menjadi gedung sekolah mereka.

"Kaito, lihat! Bulannya besar sekali ya~?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk bulan.

"Iya~ Itu namanya bulan purnama~" jawab Kaito.

"Wah…Indah sekali ya… Oh iya, mengenai bulan, apa kau pernah mendengar dongeng mengenai kerajaan di bulan, Kaito?" tanya Miku tanpa menoleh pada Kaito. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada bulan malam itu.

"Eh? Dongeng tentang kerajaan bulan? Aku belum pernah dengar… Apa kau tahu, Miku?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Suatu kala, di bulan, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang makmur… Tapi suatu ketika, semua itu berubah… Terjadi pemberontakan dan semua anggota keluarga kerajaan terbunuh. Kecuali seorang putri yang telah dikirim ke bumi sebelumnya…" Miku mulai bercerita. Kaito pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Putri kecil itu diurus oleh sepasang kakek dan nenek… Mereka sangat senang, karena sampai umur setua itu, mereka tidak mempunyai seorang pun anak…" Kaito memandang Miku yang menceritakannya dengan pandangan berbinar. Tanpa sadar, senyum kecil menghias bibirnya.

"Lalu?" ucap Kaito sambil terus tersenyum.

"Saat putri itu sudah besar, Ia merasa asing didunia ini… Padahal kecantikannya luar biasa… Tapi ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang hilang… Sampai suatu ketika, Ia menemukan kembali roket bambu yang digunakan raja dan ratu bulan untuk mengirimnya ke bumi…" Kaito mengernyit mendengar kata "roket".

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu… roket?" tanya Kaito heran sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah mana ku tahu, itu yang ku dengar. Kau mau dengar lanjutannya atau tidak?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito heran.

"Iya, iya…lanjutkan…" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Walaupun terbebani dengan kakek dan nenek yang begitu menyayanginya, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengambil alih pimpinan dikerajaan bulan saat raja dan ratu wafat… Karena itu, dengan berat hati, kakek memperbaiki roket bambu milik sang putri dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal…" senyum Miku menjadi sedih. Ia pun menatap bulan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Waw… pasti menyedihkan sekali harus berpisah dengan orang yang paling kau sayangi…" ucap Kaito tiba – tiba. Miku pun menoleh. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi… aku tahu sedikit cerita lain tentang putri bulan itu…" ucap Miku. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Masih adakah?" tanya Kaito.

"Ini sih hanya rumor saja, entah betul atau tidak… Katanya, sewaktu putri bulan masih tinggal dibumi, seorang pangeran bumi jatuh cinta padanya… Begitu pun sebaliknya… Tapi… cinta mereka tidak dapat bersatu karena panggilan tugas sang Putri…" kali ini senyum diwajah Miku benar – benar pudar. Kaito pun menghela napas panjang. Ia pun menepuk dahi Miku.

"Aduh…" Miku pun menepis tangan Kaito.

"Kau ini! Sentimen banget sih! Ceritanya memang sedih, tapi wajahmu juga jangan ikutan murung dong…!" ucap Kaito. Miku kembali tersenyum.

"Iya ya, aku kan masih bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi~" ucap Miku.

"Siapa?" tanya Kaito iseng. Miku pun langsung memeluk Kaito.

"Kaito-niisan~!" ucap Miku. Mengingat sepotong memori itu, tak terasa pipi Kaito sudah basah. Tatapannya benar – benar kosong saat melihat kacamata berbingkai coklat itu. Ia termenung, hampir semalaman…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30, Kaito sudah bangun. Matanya terbuka, tapi Ia tetap berbaring di sofa di kamar Miku. Ia pun menoleh ke sampingnya. Kasur itu tetap kosong. Padahal Kaito berharap saat Ia membuka matanya Miku sudah berada ditempat itu lagi. Menemaninya dan memarahinya lagi jika Ia terlambat. Tapi harapannya hanya harapan kosong.

Kaito pun bangun dan dengan langkah gontai, Ia ke kamar mandi. Ia sengaja berangkat jauh lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia pun menyusuri jalanan yang lengang menuju ke gedung sekolah. Rasanya di tiap sudut tempat itu, terdapat semua kenangan Kaito dan Miku.

Dada Kaito terasa sesak. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Kaito memindahkan mejanya ke tempat Miku. Ia duduk disitu dan kembali termenung. Ia memperhatikan papan tulis putih yang masih bersih. Saat Miku masih ada, mereka sering kena hukuman membersihkan papan tulis karena datang terlambat.

"Saat Miku masih ada…?" pikir Kaito.

"Miku… Kau dimana…?" Kaito pun meletakkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia melamun. Merasakan belaian angin yang masih dingin. Kaito pun kembali tertidur…

"Miku…"

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Luka pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada seluruh kelas, pun pada Kaito. Luka dan Kaito hanya bisa saling balas senyum. Mereka sudah putus, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menjadi teman.

"Hati – hati dijalan ya, Luka~" ucap Kaito.

"Iya, terima kasih. Kau juga hati – hati ya, Kaito…" ucap Luka. Ia pun mencium pipi Kaito sebelum berlalu. Sepeninggal Luka, Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf… kau pasti bisa menemukan orang yang benar – benar mencintaimu, Luka… Ganbatte!" gumam Kaito. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan langsung berangkat ke "Lazy Moon".

"Ah, selamat datang~" sambut Gumi. Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia hanya duduk ditoko itu.

"Maaf ya, kemarin masih berantakan~ Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan mau beli apa~?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku boleh lihat arloji yang ada di etalase?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh, tentu!" Gumi pun langsung beranjak mengambil arloji yang dimaksud dan menyerahkannya pada Kaito. Kaito pun hanya diam memandangnya. Tanpa sadar, Ia tersenyum.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai jam itu ya?" tanya Gumi saat melihat perubahan wajah Kaito yang melembut.

"Ah-eh? Ahahah... Tidak, jam ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." ucap Kaito. Gumi terdiam sejenak kemudian bertanya lagi pada Kaito.

"Apa dia orang yang spesial untukmu?" mendengar pertanyaan Gumi, Kaito pun ingat dengan perkataan Luka.

"_Kau pasti menyukai Miku kan?" _Kaito hanya diam, sebelum Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin memberikan arloji itu padanya?" tanya Gumi lagi. Kali ini Kaito hanya menatap Gumi. Kemudian Ia pun tertawa.

"Aku ingin sekali memberikannya... Tapi... Uangku tidak cukup..." ucap Kaito.

"_Lagipula saat ini, aku tidak tahu Ia dimana..."_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Gumi pun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Benar kau akan memberikannya padanya?" tanya Gumi lagi. Seakan Ia ingin memastikan niat Kaito.

"Yeah..." jawab Kaito pelan. Wajahnya berubah agak sedih.

"Hemm... Kalau begitu, akan ku berikan arloji itu gratis untukmu~ dengan satu syarat!" ucap Gumi. Kaito kaget mendengarnya.

"Syarat apa...?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Kau harus memberikannya pada gadis itu saja. Tidak boleh ke orang lain! Janji?" ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum. Ia pun kembali membereskan barang – barang di etalase tokonya.

"E-eh...?" Kaito masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Gumi yang menyadari tidak adana pergerakan dari pelanggannya kembali menoleh.

"Aku serius, kawan... Sanggupi saja syaratnya!" ucap Gumi seakan ingin meyakinkan Kaito dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Tapi kan arloji ini mahal..." ucap Kaito pada akhirnya. Gumi hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Kaito.

"Aku bertaruh gadis spesial itu jauh lebih berharga, bahkan tiada tara untukmu... Iya kan?" Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Umm… Aku boleh minta pendapat?" tanya Kaito.

"Boleh, boleh… ada apa?" Gumi tetap merapikan barang – barang di etalase tokonya.

"Aku… sebenarnya bingung… Aku menyukai seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa jika aku tidak bersama dengan seseorang yang lainnya… Yang ingin kuberikan arloji ini... Aku…Uh…" Kaito terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Gumi. Tiba – tiba saja Gumi mengeluarkan Harisen.

PLAKK!

"Adaow! Kau ini apa – apaan sih?" seru Kaito sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jangan linglung! Tentukan sekarang! Pilih salah satu!" ucap Gumi. Nadanya menjadi tegas. Gumi pun duduk disamping Kaito. Wajahnya berubah agak sendu, tapi senyum tetap tersungging dibibirnya.

"Maaf ya… Mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi ingat dengan pengalamanku dengan seseorang…" ucap Gumi. Nada suaranya melembut.

"Siapa…?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Dia… hanya orang bodoh penggemar Aino Minako~ Si bodoh itu… tidak pernah bisa menentukan siapa yang harus dipilihnya… Karena itu aku mundur… Sebelum aku pergi, aku meninggalkan sepenggal lirik Aino Minako untuknya… Aku sengaja menyimpan kopiannya…" Gumi pun menarik secarik kertas dari bawah meja kasirnya.

"Boleh aku baca?" tanya Kaito. Gumi pun memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Kaito.

"I was often sitting

By the window

I knew that you had a girlfriend

Over my shoulder, the smell of grass

Hold on tightly to these feelings

Painfully, these frustrating

Feelings will also

Turn into flowers someday

I'll go into the twilight

My radiant smile

Will go along with me

Tomorrow I'll smile again

I'll be in pain forever and ever

But my tears are gone

I will find a new love

While looking at Venus..."

"Looking at Venus…? Katagoshi ni Kinsei… Eh…?" Kaito terkejut membaca lirik yang diberikan Gumi.

"_Katagoshi Ni Kinsei adalah satu – satunya lagu Aino Minako yang disukai Miku!_" pikir Kaito. Ia pun menoleh pada Gumi.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat terkejut sekali~" Gumi hanya tersenyum memandang Kaito. Belum sempat Kaito bertanya, jam dinding antik ditoko Gumi berbunyi. Kaito ingat Luka akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Dan butuh waktu 45 menit dengan berjalan untuk mencapai stasiun dari Lazy Moon.

"Ah, aku…" Kaito bingung antara ingin "menginterogasi" Gumi dan menyusul Luka ke stasiun. Kaito jadi semakin panik setelah melihat jam. Melihat gelagatnya, Gumi pun lalu bertanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang terburu – buru, apa mau ku antar dengan motor ku?" tawar Gumi. Wajah Kaito lalu berubah cerah. Kaito pun mengangguk.

"_Aku akan menanyakan semuanya setelah kembali dari stasiun!_" pikir Kaito. Ia pun lalu naik ke motor Gumi.

"Pegangan ya!" ucap Gumi. Suaranya jadi agak tidak jelas karena Ia mengenakan helm.

"BERANGKAT!"

Let's reply minna's kindness~:

Yuuki-nyan : U-uwaaah... Sankyuu! *huggy* Makasih udah tetep baca ya Yuuki-nyan... ;;w;; Makasih banyaaak~! X3 Saya akan melanjutkannya! X3

ReiyKa : H-ha? Malaikat? OwO"" Ahahaha... Mungkin ya~? 0w0~ I-iya, makasih~! X3 Oke deh, Gumi lumayan banyak kok~! Tenang saja~! XDD

Peter : Hooooh~ Ok boss! Ditunggu ye... XDD


	7. Chapter 7

"Hei, Kaito~!" ditengah jalan tiba – tiba Gumi bertanya.

"Orang yang ingin kau temui ini pasti orang yang sangat penting untukmu ya?!" Gumi bicara agak keras karena jalanan sangat bising. Kaito pun tersenyum.

"Iya! Orang yang pernah aku sukai!" Kaito pun agak mengeraskan suaranya.

"Oooh! Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas! Waktu kita semakin sempit!" Gumi pun kemudian tancap gas.

…DI STASIUN…

"Oh tidak…" ucap Kaito. Gumi yang baru turun dari motornya pun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kita telat ya?!" tanya Gumi panik.

"Yah… sedikit… Keretanya baru saja berangkat… Lihatlah…" ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah kereta yang berjalan. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa hadir diwajah Kaito, tapi kemudian Ia kembali memakai helmnya dan menaiki motor Gumi.

"Hey, hey, hey! Kau tidak gila kan? Kau tidak akan mengejar kereta itu dengan motorku kan?!" ucap Gumi. Ia pun secara tidak disadari kembali memakai helmnya.

"Sudah ayo naik! Pinjam sebentar motornya!" setelah Gumi naik, Kaito pun langsung tancap gas mengejar kereta itu. Tak lama, kereta itu pun tersusul.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Kaito. Ia pun berusaha mengejar gerbong tempat Luka duduk. Setelah sejajar, Kaito berteriak memanggil Luka. Dari dalam gerbong, Luka mencari – cari orang yang memanggilnya, saat Ia menoleh keluar jendela, Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Luka! Terima kasih ya! Hati – hati!" teriak Kaito. Gumi hanya bisa tersenyum dibelakang Kaito. Luka pun hanya bisa tersenyum membalas ucapan Kaito. Sesaat Luka menoleh ke depan. Wajahnya langsung pucat dan panik. Ia berusaha memberitahu Kaito akan sesuatu. Tapi Kaito tidak dapat mendengarnya karena suara kereta. Gumi menyadari maksud Luka, tapi Ia terlambat.

"KAITO, AWAS!" teriak Gumi. Saat Kaito menoleh ke depan, mereka sudah terjun ke bawah jembatan. Kaito tidak sempat menghentikan ataupun mengubah haluan motornya. Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu hitungan detik. Motor Gumi dan penumpangnya berdebam keras ke tanah. Kaito tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya. Perlahan kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang. Tapi hanya satu nama yang terucap…

"Miku…"

TENG TENG TENG TENG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi sangat keras, ditambah dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang digedor keras oleh seseorang membangunkan Kaito dari tidurnya. Tape dikamarnya masih mengalunkan lagu Aino Minako yang baru. Kaito baru sadar, Ia seharusnya terjatuh dari tebing. Ia meraba – raba tubuhnya, melihat ke kaca dan merasa aneh.

"Aku tidak apa – apa… Lalu…? Apa itu Cuma mimpi ya?" pikir Kaito. Ia hampir lupa dengan pintu kamarnya yang berisik daritadi. Saat pintu dibuka, Miku sudah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didadanya.

"Jam berapa ini, KAITO!" seru Miku. Kaito terbelalak melihat Miku. Kontan Ia langsung memeluk Miku.

"H-he?!" Miku sangat kaget dengan reaksi Kaito. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"A-apa apaan kau Kaito!" ucap Miku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Kaito hanya tertawa sambil tetap memeluk erat Miku seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Miku menghela napas. Ia pun menjitak Kaito.

"Adaow! Apaan sih?!" ucap Kaito sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Kaito mendengus. Namun ketika Ia melihat wajah tersipu Miku, Ia tertawa kecil.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan! Cepat pakai seragammu! Kita sudah terlambat!" ucap Miku dengan tampang cemberut, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang merah.

"Berangkat saja duluan sana…" ucap Kaito. Miku langsung menatap heran Kaito.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menunggumu! Sudah cepat sana ganti baju!" Miku pun mendorong Kaito ke dalam kamarnya. Kaito hanya tertawa lepas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ia pun segera mengambil seragamnya dan berganti di kamar mandi.

"Dasar gila…" ucap Miku dalam hati. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia pun menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Selesai! Ayo berang-!" Kaito menghentikan kata – katanya saat melihat Miku tersipu sambil menatap kosong pintu. Kaito pun menghampirinya perlahan.

"Membayangkan siapa sih? Aku ya~3?" ucap Kaito centil Miku terkejut dan kontan menepak muka Kaito dengan telapak tangannya.

PLAKK!

"A-ah…" muka Kaito pun merah berbentuk tapak tangan. Miku pun langsung salah tingkah.

"Ma-makanya jangan suka mengagetkan orang!" ucap Miku yang sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf tapi rasa percaya dirinya menghentikan kata itu untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"S-su-sudah ayo berangkat! Kita sangat terlambat _nih_!" ucap Miku sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang tersipu.

"Eh! Tunggu! Aku belum mengunci kamarku!" secepat kilat Kaito mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berlari menyusul Miku. Setelah sejajar, Kaito pun menggenggam tangan Miku. Miku yang kaget berniat menepis genggaman ditangannya, tapi kemudian, Ia membiarkannya dan malah menggenggam balik tangan Kaito sambil terus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kaito.

"_Maaf Miku, aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal… Kalau aku, ahaha… Sungguh sangat menyukaimu!_" ucap Kaito dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali sih, Miku~" ucap Kaito tiba – tiba. Miku tidak menoleh, Ia masih berada didepan Kaito dan mempercepat langkahnya. Kaito hanya tertawa melihat tingkah orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

"_Syukurlah semua itu hanya mimpi… Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau mengingatkanku untuk bersyukur bahwa ada Miku yang akan selalu berada disisiku… Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau me__mperlihatkan__ku __betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki salah satu malaikat Mu disisiku__… w~"_

~THE END~

Afterwords : MINNA! Gomen saya teramat sangat telat sekali membuat endingnya desu… Kelas 1 SMA Itu memang saat yang paling sibuk desu… Puyeng desuuu… TTwTT~ Terima kasih sudah setia dan mau membaca cerita saya yang masih abal ini sampai akhir ya~ Arigatou to gomenasai ne minna-saaan~! Ditunggu ya cerita selanjutnya! XDD

Inspirasi :

The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku– DEAD END~

Cahaya Bulan – OST GIE


End file.
